Amor
by Dosme
Summary: Czy istnieje eliksir, który sprawia, że zaczynamy kochać swoją drugą połówkę, tę przeznaczoną nam osobę? Nawet jeśli jest żoną brata? Rodzina Weasley boleśnie doświadcza tego przełomowego odkrycia.


\- Nie będę się tłumaczył jak ktoś winny.

\- Jak to?! Masz mi to NATYCHMIAST wytłumaczyć!

\- Co złego w tym, że ją kocham?

\- To, że ona jest moją dziewczyną!

\- Ron, opanuj się i przejrzyj na oczy. Nie pasujecie do siebie.

\- Za to wy do siebie pasujecie?! Już to widzę! Ty po prostu jesteś zazdrosny!

\- Ty jesteś głupi czy nienormalny? Ja miałbym zazdrościć czegoś TOBIE?

\- Fred, nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną!

\- Powtarzam, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

Najmłodszy z braci Weasley mocno trzasnął drzwiami, wychodząc ze sklepu. Właściciel nie za bardzo się tym przejął i wrócił do przerwanej czynności, czyli pisania listu do swojej damy serca.

Sklep był zamknięty, a za oknami już dawno zaszło słońce. Jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Pod nieobecność George'a było troszkę nudno, ale nie miał serca odmawiać mu wycieczki poszukiwawczej chrapaka kornwalijskiego (skrzyżowanie dwóch gatunków), który w środowisku naturalnym praktycznie nie występował. Podobno. Przynajmniej tak mówiła Luna...

Po raz kolejny aż pokręcił głową nad wyborem bliźniaka. Moja wybranka przynajmniej jest mądra... i ładna... i miła... i szczera... i ma dużo więcej lepszych cech od panny Lovegood! No dobrze, może Hermiona nie jest jakąś pięknością, ale podoba mi się jej sylwetka i oczy i włosy i zęby i... cała mi się podoba.

 _To nastąpiło nagle._

Tuż po wyjeździe George'a przyszła do sklepu z Ginny. Miały wybrać jakiś prezent dla pana Grangera, bo miał mieć niedługo urodziny. Gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, wiedział. To musi być ona. To ona musi zostać jego żoną. Na początku wydawało mu się to trochę abstrakcyjne, jednak gdy tylko się do niej zbliżał, utwierdzał się w tej decyzji. Bo oczywiście zbliżał się do niej dość często. Wkrótce jednak się zorientowała i zaczęła się peszyć.

 _I już nie było tak zabawnie._

Teraz najwidoczniej musiała poskarżyć się Ronowi. To co, że byli razem? Przecież to ona i on, Fred, byli sobie przeznaczeni! Już on jej pokaże!

^.^.^

\- Fred?!

Mężczyzna szybko zszedł z zaplecza i stanął przed czerwoną Hermioną.

\- Witaj, cukiereczku, wołałaś mnie?

\- Co to ma być?!- wcisnęła mu w ręce zwitek papieru.

Zerknął okiem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

\- To moje wyznanie miłości do ciebie.

\- Fred, ja mam chłopaka! I co więcej jestem z nim szczęśliwa!

\- Ty po prostu nie wiesz, jak by było ci ze mną. Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni- powiedział z przekonaniem.

\- Nie, wcale nie! Nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni i nie będziemy razem ani teraz ani nigdy! Kocham Rona, nie ciebie!

\- Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz czasu i zapewniam cię, że poczekam tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

Młoda kobieta westchnęła od nagromadzonej frustracji.

\- To czekaj sobie całą wieczność!- powiedziała, po czym trzasnęła drzwiami, lecz do Freda już nie dotarł ten dźwięk.

W jego głowie ciągle tylko brzmiały słowa: " To czekaj sobie całą wieczność!". Czy mógł czekać tak długo? Czy jest w stanie?

\- Tak, dla Hermiony zrobię wszystko- zapowiedział stanowczo.

Tylko, że miesiące mijały, a Hermiona nie zmieniała zdania. Owszem, przypominał jej o sobie, może nawet nazbyt często. Wysyłał jej kwiaty, misie, prezenty, zaproszenia na randki, ale ona była obojętna.

Fred często myślał, że może to nie ma sensu, może to nie jest przeznaczenie, może to nie jest właściwa osoba. Ale zaraz po tym coś kazało mu myśleć, że jest odwrotnie. To była chyba po prostu jego niegasnąca miłość.

Jednak pewnego dnia, gdy otwierał sklep, przed drzwiami czekała jego wybranka. Rozpromienił się na jej widok, lecz widząc minę swojej damy serca, zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Fred, posłuchaj, nie przyszłam tu dlatego, że zmieniłam zdanie, wręcz przeciwnie. Pewnie dowiedziałbyś się za parę dni, ale nie chciałam, byś trwał w nadziei. Bierzemy z Ronem ślub, jesteś oczywiście zaproszony- po czym po prostu wyszła.

Ślub? Hermiona wychodzi za mąż? Ale to ja miałem być panem młodym! Dlaczego ona nie rozumie, że my jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni?! Przecież ona zmarnuje sobie życie!

Nie. Zaraz. Ona chce wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość! Dlatego wyszła tak wcześnie! A zamiast ślubu z Ronem, weźmie ślub ze mną! W wyraźnie poprawionym humorze, zaczął przyjmować pierwszych klientów.

^.^.^

Ten dzień zapowiadał się dość deszczowo, ale Fred był tak podekscytowany i radosny, że kompletnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Dlatego klienci mieli dobry powód, by przypuszczać, że jeden z bliźniaków ostatecznie oszalał, gdy zaczął biegać po sklepie i krzyczeć:

\- Jaki dziś piękny dzień!

Oczywiście ubrał się odpowiednio, ułożył włosy i włożył eleganckie buty. Zamknął wcześniej sklep, biorąc przedtem parę drobiazgów na prezent dla Rona. Na pewno będzie zawiedziony, gdy odkryje, do kogo zmierza Hermiona.

Przyszedł dużo wcześniej, by pomóc w przygotowaniach i dowiedział się, że jego przyszła żona nie powiedziała nikomu o ich planach!

Na pewno nie chciała sprawiać zawodu Ronowi! Gdyby komuś powiedziała, na sto procent by się dowiedział i wpadł w szał.

Tak jak na weselu Billa zaprowadzał gości na miejsca razem z Georgem, Billem i Charlie'm, chociaż powinien się teraz przygotowywać. Tak jak to robili Ron i Harry.

Fred szybko zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Nie miał drużby!

\- George!- szepnął gorączkowo.- Będziesz moim drużbą?

Brat tylko się do niego wyszczerzył i poszedł zaprowadzić jakąś staruszkę na miejsce. Jednak Fred przyjął to jako zgodę, po czym odetchnął z ulgą.

W końcu nadszedł ten ważny moment. Hermiona już czekała za drzwiami, a Ron przy ołtarzu. Jeszcze go nie oświeciła?- Fred zmarszczył brwi.

Szybko podszedł do swojej ukochanej i wyszeptał:

\- Kiedy mu powiesz?

\- Komu, co powiem?- z jej ust nie znikał uśmiech.

\- Ronowi, że bierzesz ślub ze mną?

Szybko zwróciła na niego chłodne spojrzenie i wycedziła:

\- Biorę ślub z Ronem, nie z tobą.

Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Spokojnie, ja wszystko już wiem.

\- Co wiesz?- patrzyła na niego niezrozumiałym wzrokiem.

\- Hermiono, myślałaś, że się nie domyślę? Że ten ślub z Ronem to tylko przykrywka do ślubu ze mną?

Kochanie, przeliczyłaś się.

\- Fred! To nie jest żadna przykrywka. Ja naprawdę wezmę ślub z Ronem, czy tego chcesz czy nie!

\- Jasne, jasne.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? W takim razie czekaj na swoim miejscu, aż powiem tak- powiedziała słodkim głosem.

\- Dobrze, zostawiam to w twoich rękach- mrugnął do niej i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Nie wiem, co ona knuje, ale już mi się to podoba!

Fred z niecierpliwością czekał na moment, gdy trzeba powiedzieć "tak".

\- Ronaldzie Billiusie Weasley, czy chcesz pojąć za żonę, tę oto tu obecną Hermionę Granger i...

\- Tak- powiedział z uśmiechem, patrząc Hermionie w oczy.

\- Czy ty Hermiono Jean Granger, chcesz...

\- Tak!

Fredowi o mało co gałki nie wypadły z oczu. Powiedziała tak! I to bez chwili wahania! Och, nie... Ona na pewno pomyliła Rona z nim! Musi to szybko odkręcić!

 _Lecz było za późno..._

Pocałunek zwieńczył ich małżeństwo, więc Fred wykorzystał jedyną deskę ratunku.

Podniósł się z miejsca i wykrzyknął:

\- Liberum veto!

Przez salę przeszła fala niedowierzania. Nikt od WIEKÓW, nie użył Liberum veto, które miało unieważnić małżeństwo, jeśli dwie osoby się nie kochały. Ludzie czekali, lecz nic się nie stało.

Fred, nadal stojąc, pochylił się do George'a i spytał:

\- Ej, bracie, już po wszystkim?

Rudzielec tylko wzruszył ramionami, tak jak wszyscy nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nawet urzędnik, który udzielał ślubu, nie wiedział.

Ciszę przerwał krzyk kobiety:

\- FREDZIE WEASLEY'U! JESTEŚ OBRZYDLIWYM, PODSTĘPNYM, NIENORMALNUM I WSTRĘTNYM DRANIEM!- Hermiona nie oszczędzała płuc.- Najpierw za mną chodziłeś, później wysyłałeś prezenty, chociaż wyraziłam się jasno! NIGDY Z TOBĄ NIE BĘDĘ! Chciałeś przerwać nasze małżeństwo, zanim się porządnie zaczęło, ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę jednego szczegółu. MY NAPRAWDĘ SIĘ KOCHAMY, CZY TEGO CHCESZ CZY NIE!

W sali zapanowała cisza, wszyscy byli zszokowani.

\- Ja chciałem tylko...

\- Tak, wiem! Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa bez ciebie! Dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz?!

Już chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy z miejsca niespodziewanie podniósł się George. Był blady jak ściana i miał przerażony wzrok.

\- Hermiono, Ron, Fred, chodźmy na chwilę do domu. Mamy sobie chyba coś do wyjaśnienia.

Kobieta chciała zaprotestować, lecz mąż pociągnął ją w stronę braci. Goście zamilkli na czas kłótni, lecz teraz wszyscy zaczęli szeptać, a nikt im tego nie zabraniał.

Gdy wszyscy zebrali się w kuchni, George zabrał głos.

\- Posłuchajcie... To chyba moja wina- powiedział żałośnie.

\- To ty go na mnie nasłałeś?!

\- Tak jakby, ale nie celowo! Gdy wyjeżdżałem z Luną, martwiłem się, że będziesz samotny, więc stworzyłem taki eliksir na bazie amortencji. Dolałem ci go do herbaty, a ty wtedy zapadłeś w śpiączkę. Byłem przerażony, bo nie wiedziałem, czy tak ma być. To nie do końca sprawdzony produkt. W każdym razie, nie wiedziałem, co robić, więc dałem ci pana X i się obudziłeś.

\- Co to pan X?- nieposkromiona ciekawość Hermiony dała o sobie znać.

\- Eliksir, który leczy wszystko, co powstanie w wyniku spożycia eliksiru- Fred wyręczył brata.

\- Obserwowałem cię przez parę tygodni, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że eliksir miłości zadziałał. Dlatego zapomniałem o sprawie i z czystym sumieniem wyjechałem z Luną.

\- Ale jak to miało działać?- dopytywał się Ron.

\- Miało znaleźć mu partnerkę.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak- George spojrzał na niego wrogo.

\- Ale czemu to byłam właśnie ja?- pisnęła Hermiona.

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę.

\- Więc co teraz zrobimy?- spytał Ron.

\- Popracuję nad antidotum. Fred? Dobrze się czujesz?

Trzy pary oczu wlepiły spojrzenia w wyżej wspomnianego. Na jego twarzy nie było cienia uśmiechu, wreszcie wyglądał poważnie i dorośle. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w nich tak przenikliwie, że wszyscy skurczyli się w sobie. Wreszcie się odezwał:

\- George, nie będziesz robił żadnego antidotum. Nie chcę go.

\- Ale Fred...!

\- Cicho. Hermiono, wybacz, że tak ci się naprzykrzałem i wiedz, że nie będę się już do ciebie zbliżał, mimo że nie wezmę antidotum. Gdybyście czuli to, co ja...

\- Czyli co, Fred?- spytała cicho Hermiona.

\- Miłość. Nie, Hermiono, ja wiem, co myślicie. Jednak ja TO czuję i nie pozbędę się tego. Ty jesteś mi przeznaczona, choć wybrałaś Rona. Pamiętaj, że będę czekał- mówiąc to, wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Fred, gdzie ty idziesz?- zdziwił się George.

\- Wyjeżdżam bracie, wybacz, że cię zostawiam, ale... ja już nie jestem tym samym Fredem, co kiedyś.

\- Fred... ty wydoroślałeś...- stwierdził wstrząśnięty brat.

\- Tak- uśmiechnął się smutno.- Muszę Ci powiedzieć, że to jest tak złe, jak zawsze myśleliśmy- nie mając nic więcej do dodania, aportował się.

Fred wyjechał z Anglii i przeprowadził się do... Brazylii. Mimo „dorosłości", nadal ciągnęło go do różnych wynalazków, więc postanowił, że znajdzie pracę.

Ubrał się w swoje najlepsze ubranie i wyruszył na miasto. Wiedział, czego chce, więc droga nie przeminęła mu na wątpliwościach i mógł podziwiać piękno Sao Paulo. Z lekkim uśmiechem wszedł do małej chatki z piernika i od razu skierował się na schody. Przeszedł cały korytarz aż na końcu znalazł drzwi z napisem „Biuro".

Wygląd budynku ani trochę go nie dziwił. Firma „Patito hadas", czyli po angielsku "Czarodziejskie kaczątko", starała się urzeczywistnić baśnie. Oczywiście na zamówienie i za słoną sumkę. Fred wiedział, ze dobrze by się tu sprawdził. Znał większość czarodziejskich baśni, a w domu poduczył się z mugolskich.

Po kilkunastu minutach miał już pracę i robotę, która mogła odciągnąć jego myśli od Hermiony...

Jego pierwszym zleceniem było zrobienie małego kluczyka z baśni "Sinobrody". W owej baśni kluczyk zabarwił się krwią, gdy żona otworzyła komnatę, której zakazał jej otwierać mąż. Fred miał zrobić kluczyk na tej zasadzie.

Zamówienie złożył jakiś Duński biznesmen, który podejrzewał żonę o podbieranie mu pieniędzy i chociaż robił wszystko, żeby złapać ją na gorącym uczynku, ona zawsze mu się wymykała.

Dla Freda zrobienie takich czarów nie było trudne i już po paru dniach dostał zapłatę oraz kolejne zlecenie.

 _Tak właśnie mijał mu czas_.

Poświęcał się pracy, by nie myśleć o Hermionie. Cierpiał przy samym wspominaniu, więc odciął się od rodziny i znajomych, by chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć. Czasami jednak czuł tak przeraźliwy ból, jakby... nić, która ich łączyła, zaraz miała pęknąć. Ból był niemal rzeczywisty, że z czasem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy eliksir nie wywołał jakiejś choroby, dlatego poprosił George'a o próbkę Amora (jak nazwał eliksir miłości) i pana X.

Brat, z którym od kilku miesięcy nie otrzymywał kontaktu, z chęcią przysłał mu kolbę pana X i cały zapas Amora. Fred przynajmniej przypuszczał, że z chęcią, ponieważ nie przeczytał długiego listu, który bliźniak do niego napisał. Nie mógł się zmusić. Nie wyrzucił go, ale też nie przeczytał.

Zaczął badać i eliksir, i mix eliksirów, i siebie, i wszystko na raz, ale nic nie znalazł. Fiolki zachował razem z listem z postanowieniem, że zapomni.

 _Nie zapomniał._

Pracował, miał znajomych, starzał się.

 _Żył._

 ** _Bez niej._**

Za każdym razem, gdy otwierał drzwi miał nadzieję, że to ona. Marzył o Hermionie.

Pukanie.. ekscytacja... otwieranie... i zawód.

Pukanie.. ekscytacja... otwieranie... i zawód.

Pukanie.. ekscytacja... otwieranie... i zawód.

Pukanie.. ekscytacja... otwieranie... i zawód.

Pukanie.. ekscytacja... otwieranie... i...

I tak ciągle.

 _Tracił nadzieję._

^.^.^

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem nie czuł żadnej ekscytacji, bo wiedział, ze to Cassio. Miał wpaść po groszek z „ Królewny na ziarnku grochu". Malutka kuleczka sprawiała, że kłamca spał tak długo, dopóki ktoś go nie obudził. Rudowłosy otworzył drzwi i... ujrzał tam zapłakaną Hermionę. Nie myślał, tylko wziął ją w ramiona i pocałował z taką tęsknotą i miłością, że nie można było mu zarzucić kłamstwa.

Jednak kobieta nie odwzajemniła pocałunku, a ona przypomniał sobie po chwili, że ma męża, który jest jego bratem. Szybko się odsunął i spojrzał nią skruszony.

-Wybacz, Hermiono. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Jednak ona nie odpowiedziała. Zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i pocałowała go z pasją.

\- Gdybyś czytał moje listy, wiedziałbyś, że nie musisz przepraszać. Rozstałam się z Ronem ponad rok temu i zrozumiałam, że w nim szukałam ciebie. Brakowało mi twojego śmiechu i żartów, twojej pomysłowości... Ciebie. Tęskniłam i to bardzo.

Tym razem już nie odpowiedział, tylko przycisnął ją do piersi.

 _Wreszcie w domu._

^.^.^

Hermiona zamieszkała z Fredem, który już drugiego dnia pobytu kobiety pomagał jej szukać pracy. Zaproponował Czarodziejskie Kaczątko, jednak ona odmówiła, bo wynalazki, jak to powiedziała, „to nie jej działka". W końcu zdecydowała się na pobliską bibliotekę.

Rudowłosy mężczyzna znowu stał się dzieckiem, jakim zawsze był, powróciła też ochota na figle.

Fred wiedział, że kocha Hermionę Granger, ale zanim jej się oświadczył, kazał wziąć eliksir. Wierzył, że to on pokazuje drugą połówkę, dlatego uparł się, by jego wybranka go spróbowała.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli uczucie do ciebie zniknie?! Kocham cię, rozumiesz?! Nie musisz mi niczego objaśniać!

\- Hermiono, chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli by to znaczyło innego mężczyznę!

To zdanie zamknęło jej usta- była wzruszona jego troską. Wypiła eliksir i zapadła w śpiączkę, więc Fred podał jej pana X.

W napięciu czekał, aż się obudzi, lecz gdy nadszedł ten moment, chciał to jeszcze odwlec.

Jej długie rzęsy muskały policzek, gdy próbowała otworzyć powieki, lecz w końcu zobaczył brązową tęczówkę. Kiedy ich oczy się odnalazły, źrenice kobiety rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie.

\- Fred...

 _I już wiedział, że ona jest jego, a on jej._

\- Hermiono Jean Granger, wyjdziesz za mnie?

\- Fredzie Weasley'u, za ciebie zawsze.

 _Wreszcie należeli do siebie._


End file.
